


Nollaig na mBan

by wendywobbles2016



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywobbles2016/pseuds/wendywobbles2016
Summary: Everlark in Dublin, celebrating  Christmas and Nollaig na mBan, which is celebrated on the 6th of January. Nollaig na  mBan translates to Women's Christmas and  traditionally it's the day Irish mammy's get a day off after looking after everyone over the 12 days of Christmas.





	Nollaig na mBan

**Author's Note:**

> The story started as one thing in my head, then went somewhere else, then headed off in another direction but since it's only the second piece I've written I'm kinda proud of it ; )  
> The Hunger Games doesn’t belong to me.  
> Places mentioned in the story are real ,and some of the characters and stories are based of people I know and love. Finally check out Finn Lough it is amazing I’m hoping to get up there st some point this year.

February  
Katniss walked through the front door and dropped her bag on the console table in the hallway. She was tired, she just wanted to lie down and take a nap but Peeta would be home soon and it was her turn to get dinner and she really wanted to see he husband. 

As she walked to the kitchen she flipped through the mail she had collected on her way in “Bills, Bills, Bills, and junk mail” thought Katniss, but in the middle she caught sight of Prim’s beautiful loopy handwriting on a pale lavender envelope. Prim lived in Dublin with her husband of four years Fergus. Despite living in the age of Skype and emails Prim insisted that the Everdeen girls occasionally send each other handwritten letters, her logic being it was nice to get something in the mail that wasn’t a bill, and glancing at the pile of bills she had just put down Katniss smiled and not for the first time agreed with her sister.

The letter looked like a fairly hefty one and Katniss couldn’t wait to sit down and read it. She flipped in the kettle and threw a tea bag into a cup before turning attention to dinner. She was craving some kind of comfort food preferably carbs, maybe macaroni with cheese. Katniss’ mouth watered at the thought of it, she spied a butternut squash that needed using so decided to lighten the sauce with this and add some vitamins. Feeling positively virtuous she set to work cutting the squash in half before chucking it in a pan with some garlic, a splash of oil and putting the whole lot into the oven to roast. She set the timer (there had been one to many burnt meals the last few weeks Katniss was taking no chances she really wanted this mac n cheese). “Okay” thought Katniss “that gives me 40 minutes. Time to catch up with Prim” She took her tea, grabbed Prim’s letter and settled into the comfy arm chair. She smiled as the first thing that fell out of the envelope was a photograph from her and Peeta’s trip to Dublin at Christmas 2 months ago. She looked at the photo of her, Prim, Fergus’ mom, his sisters and a few other ladies who had introduced her to the Irish tradition of Nollaig na mBan. She smiled as she thought back to the trip.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

December  
“For the last time Katniss, yes we can afford this, yes Mellark’s is in safe hands besides it’s only for one day then it’s closed until the 2nd January just like every year, and yes I know we’re not back until 10 January but again safe hands” Peeta tried not to be too cross with his wife of the last 15 years, they had rarely taken a vacation and certainly not one as long as this but Peeta was adamant nothing was standing in the way of this. 

“Peeta, I know but Mellark’s is-“she started to say something but Peeta put his hand up

“Mellark’s is our baby yes and we have put in 10 years of hard work to make it one of the best places to eat in Panem but my love we need this, YOU need this. The last year has been hard and I your loving husband am bringing you away. Think of it as the honeymoon we never had with the bonus of getting to see Prim!” Peeta smiled when all else failed mention Prim and Katniss was sure to quit arguing. 

Katniss glared at her husband, using Prim was totally unfair of him, but as much as she wanted to stay mad at him one look at him with his blond wavy hair sticking out in all directions, his bright blue eyes shining at the thoughts of nearly three weeks away from their “real” lives she knew he was right, they needed this and honestly Katniss needed her sister, and he had a point when they married at 18 there had been no money for a honeymoon or a fancy wedding. They had worked their asses off her at college, Peeta at culinary school in the Capital before heading back to District 12 to Mellark’s, Peeta’s family bakery. 

Aaron, Peeta’s elder brother ran the bakery but was keen to see just what they could do as a team. He and Peeta had spent many evenings as kids discussing how Mellark’s could be improved and together they began to work on their dream of turning it from a bakery into something more. They started with the addition of a café offering breakfast and lunch. Once this was established they expanded to include dinner. The menu was set using seasonal ingredients prepared by Peeta and his team. Everyone who came to dine ate the same thing there was no choice as such. There were 5 courses paired with a wine or beer that best complimented the course. It was risky but there had been nothing like it in Panem and the risk paid off soon bookings were out the door. Peeta flourished his creativity knew no bounds, and with his brother Aaron heading up the bakery all parts of Mellark’s was thriving. Katniss used her Business and Accounting degree to look after the accounts and ensuring financially all was in order and Aaron’s partner Leevy taking charge of the front of house and staffing. The four of them made an excellent team.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry I just panicked. Again.” He smiled at her and put his hands on her cheeks and gazed into her eyes marvelling once more at her stunning grey eyes before leaning in and softly kissing her.

“C’mon, let get moving. The flight to the Dublin departs at 11am and I don’t want to be late. Planes wait for no man apparently!” 

Grabbing their suitcases, he started for their car. Katniss checked her bag once making sure their passports and tickets were there she set the house alarm, locked their front door and set off after her husband excitement tingling in her stomach. 

****************************************************************************

After an eight flight Katniss and Peeta were tired, in need of shower and really needed to stretch their legs. After disembarking the plane they followed their fellow passengers and the signs that led to passport control. Despite the late hour a number of other flights had recently landed so the area was busy Katniss groaned and looked at Peeta who shrugged his shoulders before the joining a queue. Surprisingly the moved quickly and were soon cleared and headed to collect their luggage. Beside her Katniss could feel the excitement coming off Peeta in waves now they were through and actually here and so close to seeing Prim he was as giddy as anything. He grabbed her hand, grinning “C’mon! Let’s grab our bags and go see our girl!” Tired as she was Katniss couldn’t help but laugh. 

There was only 5 years between them and Prim but she was the little sister Peeta had never had. He and Katniss had been friends since kindergarten, so he was there pretty much from the beginning when Mr and Mrs Everdeen brought the new-born home. As they grew people often mistook Primrose and Peeta for siblings since they both had blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Katniss often felt like the odd man out with her olive skin, dark hair and silver grey eyes but on closer inspection it was clear that Katniss and Prim were related they both had the same shaped face, full lips and almond shaped eyes. When you saw the Everdeen’s together you realised that Katniss’ colouring came from their dad while Prim’s from their mom. Years later when her and Peeta realised that there was something more than just friendship between them she marvelled at how different her and Peeta’s colouring was when they held hands and as things became more serious she would lie on his chest her hand running over his chest and shoulders (and elsewhere) admiring the differences in colours under different lights- soft candle light, harsh dorm light, fairy light, moonlight, sunlight. She knew Peeta’s skin as well as she knew her own. 

As soon as they grabbed their bags, Peeta snagged a luggage trolley and threw everything on. Katniss was tempted to jump on and get her husband to push her the rest of the way. They had cleared Customs and Peeta turned to Katniss to ask her where they were meeting Prim when they heard a screech and shout of “Katniss!!”. They glanced around there in a purple duffle coat and bright pink scarf waving frantically was Prim and beside her stood Fergus waving at Peeta and Katniss just as enthusiastically as his wife. Katniss quickened her pace before breaking into a run just as Prim started moving towards her they collided in tangle of arms and Prim crying before stepping back to look at Katniss “You’re here, you’re actually here”. Meanwhile, Fergus strode towards Peeta at 6 foot 5 he towered over his petite wife; he had a shock of red hair and beard that combined with his height made him stand out in any crowd. 

He had met Prim when they were teaching English abroad. Prim had studied Horticulture and Herbal Science at college but after wasn’t sure what direction she wanted to go. She briefly helped out in Mellark’s before taking TEFL course packing her bags and heading off. She met Fergus not long after arriving, love blossomed and within 18 months the pair had married in a low key government ceremony, 6 months later they arrived to District 12 to hold a toasting, an ancient practice where the newlyweds would toast and then feed each other a cube of bread. No one in District 12 felt married until this ceremony took place and having only met Fergus online it was nice for Mrs Everdeen, Katniss and Peeta to meet him in person. Since Mr Everdeen had passed away when Katniss was 12 and Prim was 7 years old, Peeta and Mrs Everdeen gave Fergus “the treat her right or else speech” how either kept a straight face he’ll never know but Fergus to his credit promised to always take care of her and a blind man could see the love they had for each other was real. Fergus’ mother and siblings flew in for a week to attend the wedding. District 12 didn’t know what had hit it when the O’Sullivan clan arrived.

“Peeta!” called Fergus before engulfing him in a bear hug, once he released Peeta he stated firmly “Gimme that trolley, you must be exhausted. I’ll push it from here. The car is just across the way. And you’ll be pleased to know that ma is waiting up at home of you there’s a fresh soda bread waiting and a pot of tea. You two are gonna get royally spoiled” at this stage they had caught up with Katniss and Prim. Fergus leaned in and gave his sister in law a hug “Kat! You look amazing as always. Let’s get you lads into the car and home”. 

Thirty minutes later the four of them arrived to the house belonging to Fergus’ mother, Maura’s. They didn’t see much as they drove down the motorway but Prim assured that them there was more to be seen then just this and that Maura’s house was close to the city, close enough to walk to some interesting places, close to transport. Katniss and Peeta were only half paying attention both were concerned that they were driving on the wrong side of the road, it was wildly disconcerting and they were both glad when the car finally pulled into a gravel driveway, “Wow” whispered Peeta as they got out of the car as stared at the huge house in front of them it was three storey, red brick fronted house with granite stairs leading up to the front door. Prim and Fergus were taking the bags from the boot of the car when the front door swung open and Maura appeared.

“Welcome Mellarks! I have the kettle on, come on in. I know you won’t want to be staying up to long, best to try getting some sleep and try beat the old jet lag but I couldn’t let you arrive in with no welcome. Fergus is putting your bag up in the attic bedroom, it’s fairly private, along with the bed there’s a sofa and a tv, it’s got its own bathroom and being at the top of the house the noise shouldn’t travel either and believe me once the gang descend you’ll be glad of the peace! Would either of you like a cup of tea? Something to eat?” Katniss and Peeta shook their heads. Prim and Fergus had come back down and wandered into the kitchen just as Maura begun to clean up. “Ferg, why don’t you give your mom and hand and then head home, I just want to get Katniss and Peeta settled” Fergus and Prim lived in a mews located at the back of Maura’s house, Katniss was dying to see the place for real after months of online tours. 

Peeta stood up and offered his hand to a tired Katniss and helped her up out of the chair “Let’s go love. Maura thank you again for letting us stay here” Katniss turned to their host “Yeah thanks Mura, it’s so generous of you to open your home to us especially at this time of the year-“ before she could say anything else she yawned, the others laughed and Prim looked at her sister and brother-in-law “Time for bed guys, follow me”. She led the tired pair up to the top of the house and showed them how to use the shower. “Right guys, I’ll leave you too it. I’m working from home tomorrow so get up whenever and I’ll meet you in the kitchen. I have nothing planned for tomorrow, or rather today, so you guys can rest and we’ll catch up. I’ll fill you in on some of the activities and trips we have planned” She hugged them and left. 

Katniss looked at Peeta “Shower? I reckon we both could squeeze in”  
“Yes ma’am” laughed Peeta  
“Hey buddy no ideas I just want to get this done and crawl into bed”  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Katniss woke up and was completely disorientated for a few minutes, unfamiliar bed, sounds and smells immediately caused her to panic until she remembered she was in Dublin. She sighed and beside her felt Peeta stir he tightened his arm around her, she looked at the clock beside the bed it read 7.47am she should get up, but then she thought why? She was on holidays, a much need holiday and she was damn sure gonna make the most of it and she snuggled into her husband and promptly fell back to sleep. The next time she woke up it was 11am Katniss stretched, Peeta’s side of the bed was empty she wondered for a second where he was when she heard the bathroom door open. Peeta walked back into the bedroom, and smiled at the sight of Katniss stretching, her hair was loose and she looked adorable although to be fair she was adorable to him at any time of the day. 

“You wanna get freshened up before we go downstairs?”  
“Good idea. I’ll be 10 minutes will you wait for me?” 

Peeta knew that Katniss was a bit nervous being in a strange house and didn’t want to be wandering around, even if they had been given such a warm welcome. While he waited for Katniss to get showered he started to unpack, he wasn’t one for living out of suitcases he liked to hang up clothes, put stuff in drawers it was a habit that he Katniss teased him about. He hoped this break would do them both some good they had decided to try for a baby a little over 12 months ago but so far nothing. They were both checked out and deemed medically fit and told to go away and keep trying. Katniss in particular was devastated each month when her period showed up. 

They had had to deal with a lot of change and stress in the last 3 years, not long after Prim had left for Ireland Mrs Everdeen had become ill and once the illness took hold she didn’t stand a chance. She died 6 weeks after the initial diagnosis. While Prim made it back for the funeral, Katniss was left to deal with sorting out a lot of her mother’s affairs, Peeta helped as much as he could but clearing out the house brought up a lot of memories-good and bad-that Katniss had to face. Then there was selling the old family home hadn’t been an easy decision and although they had considered keeping the place and buying Prim’s share it was too far out of town and needed too much work. Instead they used their share of money they made from the sale and once all the bills had been settled along with their savings it made for a tidy amount and they were able to purchase a 3 bed house just on the outskirts of town. The house was in good repair and was a blank canvas and only this summer had they completed the decorating. Katniss’ work at the restaurant wasn’t stress free either managing suppliers, chasing payments, making payments, keeping things running it was easy for Katniss to bury herself in work and not deal with issues facing her and finally in September her body seemed to just give in, she was plagued by ear aches, chest infections and ended up bedridden for one week. At this point Peeta along with Prim and Maura conspired to get Katniss to take a holiday, and now here they were. He startled when he heard Katniss clear her throat behind him “You ready then?”

*******************************************************************************

In the kitchen Prim was working away in her laptop when she heard the shower go on upstairs it wouldn’t be long until Katniss and Peeta would be coming down the stairs. She rose from the table and filled the kettle, it was a reflex these days the Irish drank a LOT of tea and Maura firmly believed that in any crisis or celebration the first thing to do was pop the kettle on and make tea. And toast Prim had never met anyone who ate as much toast as her in-laws, Peeta would have to make a few batches of his cheese bread the O’Sullivans would devour it of that she had no doubt. 

Like Katniss Prim’s last few years had been and up and down affair after finishing college she wasn’t sure what she was going to do. First she went home to District 12 and eventually ended up travelling to teach English as a foreign language where she met Fergus, within a short time they were married and she started a new life in Dublin, then her mom passed away, when she came back to Dublin Maura and her new sister-in-law’s -Aine, Eilis and Grainne- stepped in to offer hugs, tea, chats and laughter. All her new family stepped up to help Prim settle into her new life in Ireland. 

When the sale of the house in District 12 was finalised and Prim’s share of the house came through Prim talked to Fergus about a an idea she had-she wanted to start a business making plant based skincare products she had mixed up a few lotions for her family and then they had shared some of the creams with friends and soon they were asking for more creams, so Prim’s Potions was born. Maura offered them the Mews at the end of the garden rent free to allow them to work on getting the business off the ground and save some money too. It had been a tough few months and she was working alone most of the time, then when orders started coming in Maura was there to lend a hand. 

Prim loved her mother-in-law dearly she reminded her of Katniss. Maura was a survivor and fiercely loyal and supportive of those she loved. Her husband Gerry had died when Maura was in her forties, leaving her with seven kids the oldest Aine had just finished college and the youngest Grainne….well no one knew about her until 2 months after Gerry had passed away. Gerry and Maura had met as teenagers and at 19 Maura found she was expecting-a scandal if ever there was one- but they loved each other. Gerry had proposed marriage followed by a quick wedding and 7 months later Aine arrived, followed by Brendan, the twins Ciaran and Daithi, than Eilis, Fergus and finally Grainne – Gerry used to joke that they would have one for every letter of the alphabet hence the names- Maura stayed at home and raised their kids while Gerry worked in a bank, working his way up to manager before his sudden heart attack. 

Life changed quickly for the O’Sullivan’s Maura was forever grateful that they had good insurance the mortgage on the house was paid off so that was secured but she needed to make money to keep the lights on and food on the table. Prim laughed when Maura told her all the odd jobs she had taken over the years child minder(well she had experience), dog walker, waitress(she was hopeless lasted two days!), receptionist in a doctors(hated it surrounded by sick people was not her idea of fun), she even drove a local school bus. With her brood she needed a mini bus to get round so had passed the test so it was an obvious fit suited her with the kids and she loved it. For years she had been making soft furnishings so she started making and selling at local fairs, from here she met Elena Gonzalez and they decided to pool their resources and start a business. Maura’s front room was turned into a work room and every day they would work away filling orders. Even though Elena and Maura no longer sewed together they were still the best of friends. 

Prim was broken from her thoughts by Katniss and Peeta’s arrival “Good morning, how’d you guys sleep?”  
“Hey Prim. We slept ok, I was bit disorientated when I woke up. I’m starving now though” laughed Katniss  
“I second that” said Peeta “Any of that soda bread and jam around from last night?”  
“C’mon let’s get you two fed and then we’ll have a chat and catch up” 

********************************************************************  
After breakfast they sat down on the softest sofas Katniss had ever had the pleasure of sitting in and Prim explained what was going to be happening over the next few days. Christmas Eve to St Stephen’s Day meant a full house with the O’Sullivan clan descending en masse. Maura would be in her element Prim explained but it could get a bit manic. On Christmas Day anyone who wanted could head down to the 40 Foot in Sandycove for the annual swim, formerly a gentleman-only bathing spot it was now open to everyone and every day it saw a number of diehard swimmers attend for their daily dip come rain or shine. On the 27th December Prim and Fergus had plans to take Katniss and Peeta on a tour of Dublin. On the 28th Daithi had invited them to his house in Wicklow to spend the day hunting, he had secured deer licences and Katniss couldn’t wait. If they managed to catch anything Daithi’s partner James was a butcher so the animal would be butchered and the meat split between the families. There was always plenty of wild birds to hunt and whatever they caught they could cook and eat that evening. Peeta was looking forward to this part. Prim stressed to her sister and brother in law that this was a holiday so if all the wanted to do was read books and eat chocolates this was also allowed. The only other real plans they had were a New Year’s Eve party and then on the 6th of January all the ladies would be going out to celebrate Nollaig na mBan.

“What did you just say Prim?” said Katniss “Null- what?”

Prim laughed at her sister “It’s Irish. It means Women’s Christmas. January 6th is the last day of Christmas and traditionally it would be the time when women’s work was done and they could finally rest after a festive period of catering for everyone’s needs. There’s a joke that even God rested on the seventh day, but Irish women didn’t stop until the twelfth. Maura insists it’s the one day all her ladies get together. For her it’s about women coming together and acknowledging another year of friendships and relationships, of shared experiences and celebrating what has happened and what will happen in the future and that these women are each other’s “Tribe”. Through thick or thin they are there for each other. As for you, Peeta will get to stay her with the lads and take down all the Christmas decorations before helping to prepare dinner for when we come home”

Peeta laughed “Prim I would be delighted to help. Now if you ladies don’t mind I’m going to go for a bit of a walk and check out the area” He stood up and went upstairs to fetch his coat before heading out the door. Katniss knew really he was giving the sisters a chance to catch up while the house was empty from what Prim had said things round here got pretty hectic over Christmas.

“So” started Prim “how are you? Really?”

Katniss thought for a minute before answering “I’m….I’m” and before she could say any more she started to cry Prim leaned forward and hugged her sister “Let it out Katniss, let it all out” For 30 minutes Katniss sobbed, she cried for her mother, she cried for her father, she cried for every negative pregnancy test, she cried because Prim lived so far away, she cried for stuff she hadn’t even thought about in years. Eventually she cried herself out. She sniffled and Prim passed her a tissue.

“Feel better?”

“No, not really. I feel stupid. I blame the jetlag”

“Still the same old Katniss. A few days here Katniss Everdeen and you will be a new woman. Seriously though, the baby issue has really got to you? You’re young Katniss, and all the tests have been clear for both of you. You have been under such enormous stress that it’s just taking your body and mind time to synch up” 

Katniss rolled her eyes “Come on Prim do you really believe that? I know plenty of people who aren’t mentally OR physically ready and they seem to have no problem getting pregnant?” 

“Katniss everyone is different. It will happen for you and Peeta as Maura says I feel it in my waters.”

“What does that mean??”

“No idea, Maura just says it whenever she wants us to believe in ourselves think it’s her version of a gut feeling….in her kidneys…..” Prim snorted and soon the two sisters were giggling away. “Yeah I know she has tonnes of these expressions my language has become so much more colourful since I moved here. I have a feeling Katniss that the luck of the Irish will be upon you this year”

********************************************************************************** 

The next few days passed in a blur of food, drink, people, chaos and Peeta and Katniss thoroughly enjoyed themselves. This was unlike anything they had ever experienced. They tried Guinness for the first time, even got to pull a pint Peeta was better than Katniss at this. Neither liked the taste of Guinness Fergus laughed and happily drank theirs. There went to a pub where musicians of all nationalities and skills just showed up and joined in with the band playing, it was so informal and unstructured. They visited the Book of Kells, fed ducks in Stephen’s Green, hopped the DART to Howth to eat fish and chips. They had never been so relaxed. 

Christmas Day with the O’Sullivans was madness kids of all ages running around showing off their new toys, Maura insisted everyone do a party piece before she would hand over their gifts from under the tree, even Katniss and Peeta had to do something . Peeta did some card tricks and Katniss sang, everyone in the room fell silent and not for the first time Peeta felt a surge of love so overwhelming for his wife that it nearly knocked the breathe out of him. When she stopped she sat down beside Peeta and Maura handed them a red envelope “Just a little gift from us to you” Katniss opened it, inside was a note with details of a 2 night stay in a place called Finn Lough they were staying in the Bubble Domes and sleeping under the stars. 

They couldn’t believe what they were seeing according to the note they would be driven up to Fermanagh on the 28th December and collected on the 30th December(by Fergus’s brother Ciaran) . The trip included all meals, a trip to the spa and Finn Lough had a number of on-site activities.

“This is too much” Peeta started to say but Maura put up her hand.

“Peeta, you and Katniss are family. You are in Ireland for a short time we want you to have an unforgettable time and from what we know of you two this seemed like a perfect present. Besides you have had to put up with us for the last few days and we are a noisy bunch so go enjoy peace and quiet." Any further protests were drowned out by the O’Sullivans, they wanted Katniss and Peeta to enjoy themselves and let that be the end of it.

After Christmas dinner Katniss and Peeta pulled Prim aside “Prim, this gift we don’t know how to thank you all. We feel so overwhelmed it’s too much.”

Prim smiled and took both their hands “Katniss and Peeta without you two cheering me on all my life I wouldn’t have had half the adventures I’ve had. No more arguing. Go on the trip. Enjoy the trip and that’s an order”

***************************************************************************** 

And enjoy the trip they had, after 17 years together and many spent working side by side the trip had allowed Katniss and Peeta some much needed time to reconnect they talked, they dozed, the kissed and held hands as they walked through forests that even in winter seemed to recharge Katniss batteries better than any spa day could. They both experienced a hunger for each other that they hadn’t felt for a long time and happily spent several hours satisfying their appetites and afterwards as they lay in a tangle of sheets they fell asleep feeling better than they had done in months.

******************************************************************************* 

All too soon their time is Dublin was coming to an end but there was one last hurrah to be had Nollaig na mBan, Maura had planned for the ladies to get into their finest attire and head to the famous Shelbourne Hotel for afternoon tea, Prim told Katniss not to expect the sophisticated theme to last once they got done with tea and tiny sandwiches they were heading to Toner’s pub where the manager Seamus operated a “Women Only” policy from noon to 8pm and the place would be packed to the rafters with women of all ages out celebrating.

Prim wasn’t kidding their gang managed to secure a couple of tables at the back of the pub, and ordered a few bottles of Prosecco for the first drink after all what is a celebrating without bubbles? After each lady had a glass Aine, Prim’s sister in law asked for a but is hush and started to speak “Ladies, another year has been and gone. As we begin this new one I want to say thank you to you all for all the support you have given me and each other over the year, and especially to my mammy, Maura. I am a strong woman because a strong woman raised me. Now let’s all raise our glasses and drink to those who are with us today, remember those we lost this year and look to the new year with optimism, hope and keep fighting to give everyone a chance at a better life”

The evening passed in a blur of chat and laughter Katniss who wouldn’t have considered herself the most chatty of people found it impossible to be shy amongst these women. Then after hearing from Aine about what a beautiful voice she had Seamus had insisted she give them a tune he shushed everyone in the bar and emboldened by the few glasses of Prosecco Katniss sang a few folk songs her father had thought her as a kid. She couldn’t believe she was doing this but afterwards she felt great and couldn’t wait to tell Peeta. 

Eventually the O’Sullivan ladies made their way back to Maura’s. The men and boys had taken all the decorations down and dinner was waiting. Peeta looked at his wife her cheeks flushed from alcohol she was the most relaxed he had seen her in a long time, he felt the same. This trip had got him thinking when he went home he was going to sit down with Aaron and look at making some changes. They had staff they trusted and yet both brothers were at Mellarks pretty much 24/7 . Something had to change, watching the O’Sullivan’s together made Peeta want to have more fun with family like when they were younger. It was time to start enjoying their success. He watched as Katniss stood up and walked towards him 

“Hey you” she smiled lazily at her husband “Dinner was lovely, but how about we sneak away for dessert”

He kissed her softly on the lips before taking her hand and the two of them slipped away unnoticed.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Now you’ll text me when you arrive?” instructed Maura as she hugged Katniss goodbye.

“Of course I will” replied Katniss, she has received pretty much the same instruction from the whole O’Sullivan clan.

Peeta and Fergus were packing the cases into the car getting ready to head to the airport, it was time to go home. 

Prim came out to where Katniss and Maura stood “Right that’s everything are you ready?” 

“I am, I wish we had longer I am going to miss you guys so much” Katniss felt her eyes fill with tears, she was already missing everyone. “Thank you for everything we have had such a good time. I feel so rested and ready to face whatever the next year has to throw at us” 

Peeta had rejoined his wife to say goodbye to Maura “I second that, we’re gonna make some changes when we get home, you guys have reminded us that family comes first and we’re gonna take some time to focus on that. I’m meeting with Aaron, my brother, when we get back to look at ways to improve our work like balance” 

Maura hugged Peeta and after promising to come visit soon Peeta and Katniss joined Prim and Fergus in the car and set off to begin their journey home. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

The sound of the oven timer dragged Katniss bag to the present, she hopped up and took the now cooked squash out of the oven. She popped the macaroni on to cook and set to work making a basic white sauce, once it had reached a consistency she was happy with she seasoned it with salt, pepper a little bit of mustard powder and threw in some grated cheese. She roughly mashed some of the squash leaving some whole and once the pasta was cooked drained and combined it with the cheesy, squash sauce she tipped the whole lot into a buttered dish and topped with some cheese and breadcrumbs. This was all then popped into the oven to finish cooking. Katniss started to clean up the kitchen and was just finishing when she heard the front door open.

“Honey! I’m home” called her husband Peeta. She heard him drop his keys on the console and make his way to the kitchen. Peeta had been in Mellarks this morning and for the lunchtime service but as part of his New Year’s resolutions Peeta took at least one dinner service a week off and both he and Aaron took alternate weekends off unless there was an emergency or they were shorthanded. Both sides of businesses had excellent teams and by Peeta and Aaron stepping back it gave some of their staff a chance to shine in a more senior role, and so far everything had run smoothly and there was no issues. Aaron had confided in Peeta on his return that Leevy had just found out she was pregnant so this new schedule was a blessing. It seemed he and Peeta were on the same page about work life balance. Leevy and Aaron were concerned about how Katniss would react but when she found out Katniss felt nothing but happiness for them. Leevy was now 6 months pregnant and fighting fit and glowing.

“Hey handsome. How was work?”

“Nothing unusual to report. How about you, how was your day? By the way dinner smells delicious, what is it ?”

“Mac and cheese. Yeah my day was good, really good . I got a letter from Prim today, her and Fergus will be over for Christmas this year, Maura might come too”

“Cool we’ll have to organise a Nollaig na mBan District 12 style” 

“Yeah I was thinking that. I’m sure Leevy will glad of the break her bubs will be what about 5 or 6 months then?”

“About that yeah” mumble Peeta who’s head was currently in the refrigerator looking for a snack.

“And ours will be coming up on… well let’s see if he or she is born around the beginning of September like the doctor thinks, by January 6th they will be 4 months so I’ll be glad of the break too…….” She stopped talking 

Peeta pulled his head out of the fridge….”Did you? I mean are you? Are we? Are you sure? How?” with each question he took one step closer to his wife.

“We are, and I’m sure. The doctor confirmed it. We’re about 8 or 9 weeks gone. I guess Prim was right all we needed was the luck of the Irish”

The End


End file.
